Like Father Like Daughter
by ddacua
Summary: Gray has spent his whole life searching for the perfect woman. His daughter. Gruvia


Fandom: Fairy Tail

Pairing: Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser

Applicable Warnings: None

Yes I borrowed that line from The Mindy Project. Juvia and Gray belong to Hiro Mashima. I created the Fairy Tail babies

"I told her that if anyone ever gave her a hard time she should show them a thing or two," said Gray.

"I teach her not to fight fire with fire and you teach her that a bully needs to be shown a lesson? That's not the way to resolve a fight" Juvia said with exasperation.

"Dad's right Mom. I was just teaching those boys a lesson," Sylvia said with a touch of pride. The apple of her father's eye and the spitting image of her mother, Sylvia Fullbuster, though young for her age, already knew that ice make magic was her specialty. She especially loved going out with her father to practice shooting ice arrows at targets and go ice skating. Juvia taught her the fine points of domesticity such as sewing and cooking as well as help her with her schoolwork and practice magic. Although she was bright and happy at home Sylvia struggled to make friends. With her vivid blue hair and even more vivacious personality not everyone appreciated her because she looked different and acted different too.

Sometimes she would watch the other children on the playground hoping one day someone would ask her to join day during recess as Sylvia was playing between the swing set and jungle gym all of a sudden she felt a cold trickle down the base of her neck. Reaching for the back of her head she felt ice seeping through her hair. Two children (" _boys,"_ thought Sylvia _)_ were forming snowballs and getting ready to aim again. "Why is your hair blue? Did you dye it or were you just born weird looking?" scoffed a boy named Ikki. Self consciously tugging her blue curls Sylvia tried to ignore him and continue sculpting a dog made of ice. "C'mon show us your magic. Or do you not have any?"another boy named Teru teased. Turning to him Sylvia said "I don't have to show you anything. And I do not look weird! My hair is naturally this color! You're weird!" The sound of ice crunching met her ears and she turned to see her dog in a pile of slush covered by Teru's foot.

Unconsciously summoning magic she formed two small gauntlets and began pelting snowballs at both boys with rapid fire speed. Suddenly, there was a flurry of snowballs and soon the playground was filled with the shouts and explosions of magic from various children. "Stop! Stop!" shouted Hana-sensei as she came bolting out onto the playground alerted to the sound of magic being used inappropriately. " _Ice make: ca-"_ Sylvia had just begun to mold a cannon when her teacher formed a rune to cease all magic. Looking from one guilty face to another Hana-sensei turned to a girl named Harumi-chan and ask "Harumi-chan, who started the fight?" Pointing to the two boys quickly trying to snuff smoke from their hands Harumi quickly said "They were picking on Sylvia and she started using magic to throw snowballs at them. She was just trying to defend herself," she finished defensively. Sensei turned to Sylvia and said " You know magic isn't to be used outside the classroom. I'll have to have a meeting with your parents. This is the third time you've used magic without permission. Someone could have been seriously injured. Everyone back to class. I think we need to discuss how magic is and isn't to be used."

* * *

Kneeling to be eye level with her 6 year old Juvia gave her a sympathetic look and held her tightly. She could empathize with Sylvia. When she was just a little girl children teased her mercilessly for the color of her hair to the rain she unconsciously summoned when she was unhappy. Gray punched his palm with his fist. No one messed with his daughter and got away with it.

Squeezing into tiny seats Gray and Juvia waited for Hana-sensei to speak. "Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster you are aware that this is the third time I've caught your daughter using her magic outside the bounds of the classroom," Hana-sensei's eyes traveled between Juvia and Gray; "If she's caught again we will have to take disciplinary action." Magnolia primary prided itself in nurturing bright young minds and it's teachers were no less than excellent or stern. Juvia knew that while her daughter had a playful streak that got her into trouble on numerous occasions she also knew how clever she was. It looked as though she'd be doing twice the scolding today. "We didn't realize she was causing so much trouble but we also didn't knew she was being teased. Please understand she was just trying to defend herself. We'll have a talk with her won't we dear?" Juvia emphasized with an elbow to her husband's side.

Sylvia pressed her ear to the door hoping to catch a part of their conversation. It wasn't her fault that her hair was blue, her mom had blue hair, and she didn't mean to get in trouble. She knew she wasn't allowed to use magic at school but it was an emergency! If those boys ever made fun of her again she'd teach them a lesson. Next time she'd just put ice down their pants.

Hearing the door creak she jumped back and was face to face with her dad's knees. In a flash she was riding atop Gray's shoulders. Her favorite place to be was sitting on her father's shoulders because she felt like she could touch the sky.

"Sylvia, if those boys ever make fun of you again please come to me and we'll sort them out properly together," said Hana-sensei with a twinkle in her eye. Sylvia smiled shyly, peeking out from behind Gray's head as they left school.

* * *

"Mama? How much trouble am I in?" asked Sylvia that night as Juvia was tucking her in for bed. Looking into her daughter's eyes, so much like her husband's, she could only smile. "Honey, you aren't going to like this but no more practicing ice magic with Papa until I say otherwise. You're too mischievous. Your teacher said one more outburst and you'll have another disciplinary meeting. "

"But Mama-!" Sylvia protested

"Sorry but those are the rules. Sometimes we don't like them but we have to follow them for the safety of others," said Juvia. There must have been something in the water when all the children in Fairy Tail were born because Sylvia wasn't the only child beginning to show signs of magic. Icarus, the Dragneel boy, it a bout of play set a kiosk on fire much to the delight of his father and the shock of his mother. He too was only 7 and yet showed great signs of being a powerful mage like his parents. Amelia Fernandez, was only 10 when she picked up one of her mother's swords, swung it at a tree, and fell it in one swipe. Suffice to say she excelled in her class being the youngest and the one to show the most promise. Romy Redfox loved reading but enjoyed helping her father meld weapons and armor in their blacksmith even more. She helped her mother make blueprints for new equipment for her father to build. Her mother liked to call it "father-daughter bonding time." All in all the children in Fairy Tail were nothing short of prodigious much to the surprise of their teachers.

"I understand why you did what you did but remember," Juvia leaned in close to whisper in Sylvia's ear, "those children who picked on you aren't nearly as strong as you. You could've beaten them any day of the week." Dropping a kiss on top of her daughter's head, Juvia got up, turned off the lights, and shut the door.

* * *

That night as they were getting ready for bed Juvia turned to Gray and gave him a tired but happy look. She was so thankful he gave her such a strong and beautiful daughter and couldn't have been more proud of her for standing up for herself though she would never tell him this. It was her job instill good morals in their daughter while Gray taught her to bend the rules.

"She's definitely your daughter," Juvia said with a small laugh. Those boys would never mess with Sylvia again if it was the last thing they ever did. When Sylvia was born Gray could only marvel at the small human being that stared back at him with his own eyes. As she grew older Gray saw more and more of himself within her and the desire she had to prove herself to others, to him. Juvia kissed every wound, caught every tear, and sewed every dress, doll, and hat she could to show Sylvia how much she loved her. But Gray for all his lack of emotional skills knew that the least he could do was share his passion and the heart of his magic with his favorite girl (Juvia conceded second place when their daughter was born).

Most of all when Gray held Juvia as she slept he could hardly fathom that he had a family again. Bloodstained as he felt his hands were when he first took Juvia's hands in his and said yes he would take her to be his lawfully wedded wife, when the doctors first asked him if he'd like to hold his newborn daughter, he felt cleansed and atoned for his past sins for the first time in his life. He felt like he'd done something right when Sylvia was born. He hoped he'd made Ur, his parents, and Ultear proud.

"Yes she is," said Gray as he held Juvia close and thought no more.


End file.
